


Morning Interruptions

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Meddling Kids, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral, Smut, interruptions, oral (femeal receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: A blissful morning is interrupted by a surprise attack from your kid.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Morning Interruptions

Sunday mornings were the best mornings of the week. Usually no missions, no early briefings, and most importantly, some goddamn peace and quiet. 

Kisses trailed down your neck, pulling you from your deep sleep. You hummed, still trying to cling to your dreams before facing another day while the kisses continued down your shoulder.  


With your eyes still closed you rolled onto your back, relishing in the wet feeling beginning to grow between your legs. A hand reaches down and begins to pull your panties down as another cupped your breast. You moaned as the mouth reached your other breast, pulling your nipple to attention while your panties were pulled off your legs.  


The mouth continued south, leaving wet trails of kisses down your stomach, pausing at the c-section scar before continuing to your pussy.  
When you felt the long, wet lick up the length of your sex ending with a flick at your clit, your eyes snapped open to see your husband Steve smiling underneath the covers.  


“Good morning doll, you taste delicious!”  


You groaned, hiding your face with your hands, “You’re too much sometimes Stevie”  


He hummed in approval and dove back down, sucking and swirling your clit in his mouth. The chorus of sounds falling from your lips only encouraged him and soon you were biting down on your lip, moments from release when  


\----”Mommy!”  


You gasped and grabbed Steve’s head from under the blankets, stilling his motions. From the side of the bed you could see your 4 year old son climbing up onto the bed in his iron man pajamas. Steve’s hands retrieve your discarded panties, pulling them up your legs as he climbed up the bed, settling behind you and pulling you into his side.  


“What’s up hot shot?” Steve said.  


“I want snuggles!” your son said before he climbed over you, wedging his way between you and Steve. You turned over and opened your arms, he immediately snuggled into your embrace while pulling Steve’s arm over him, effectively cocooning him in both your embraces. Steve moved his arm under your head and shifted closer so he could rest his head above yours.  


You watched your son snuggle deeper into your chest before looking up at Steve. He had the smuggest grin on his face.  


“How close were you?”  


You playfully swatted his arm, “Screw you! You knew!”  


Steve brought his hand up to his mouth and lewdly wiped your remaining arousal off his lips, “Yeah, I knew.”  


Your son turned in your arms, now facing Steve, “Dad, I'm hungry”  


Without missing a beat Steve replied “hi hungry i’m dad.”  


Your son burst into a fit of giggles, “No dad that’s not right.” He spun around back to you “Mommy, tell dad he’s wrong”  


You sighed before replying “I don’t know Sweetie, you do look like a hungry.”  


“Ughhh” he said “I want food!”  


“I thought you wanted snuggles?” Steve said.  


“Now I want food.”  


“Alright sport,” Steve sighed, “how do pancakes sound?”  


“Awesome!” Your son climbed over Steve and jumped off the bed, racing to the kitchen.  


Steve turned back to you before you both let out a collective laugh.  


“I’ll get pancakes started if you promise to join me in the shower afterwards.”  


“Deal.” You replied before rolling out of bed and walking to the dresser. Pulling on a pair of Steve’s sweatpants, you walked towards the kitchen ready to start the day after your little morning interruption.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was my first attempt at some smut, I enjoyed writing it so I might continue. Feel free to leave some kudos or comments! Have a great day!


End file.
